The present invention relates to a monitoring device, and more specifically to a monitoring device monitoring a network to which plural controllers are connected.
Various devices, including a controller, a sensor and the like, installed in a machine such as a vehicle are connected to a network, and information is exchanged between the devices. One representative example of network specifications for the above usage is a controller area network (CAN). Further, information collected in an internal network, such as the CAN, may be sent to an external server that processes the information.